Ninja Library
Readings from the library in the ninja area. Spelling errors are the same as the original. Story archives about the 7 legendary beast have always been updated with truths, lies and deception. It was once belive a member of the oh mighty Kentru clan killed one of these creates and took its tongue as his prize. He befell to an awful curse and everyone he loved died, in his last moment he gave away the trophy. Some belive it was a curse of the gods other belive the item had something to do with it. Later the tongue was given as a gift to the Shitra Shinmorta as a gift for their heroics and saving of the former house. The hero belive this artifact belonged in an altar of the gods. He bestowed it to the priests only to have them tell him it was just a regular tongue from some strange beast. Later Shintra Shinmorta was so sadden by the fact his gift to the church was worthless he declared he would capture one of the great beasts and bring it back alive. The Lost chonicles talk about the mysterious namelss ones, but also seven mythical creatures who sealed them away for all time. Many attempts have been made to locate such creatures, with varying success. Wings Of Destruction proved to powerful to aproach while others are surrounded in more mystery. The Horns Of Blood was worshiped by the Tenteka Clan, the creature was bound to a place of sealing.. But with the ritual chant they where able to summon it and make sacrifice to it, in the end they sacfriced the entire clan too it. No one truly understands why. The ritual chant was taken "Blood of The forgotten let the blood call blood, blood consumes blood and blood was and ever shall be." Its believed this creature consumes the blood or essence of creatures it has fought, We still haven't located its bond location, some of us have been lead to belive it would be at a grave site of some kind. The forgotten ones, the lost ones, those without names. Many scholars have tried researching into these beings culture, and tried to learn exactly what happened to cause such an up roar. But alas we still don't even know their true name. And with the sacred beasts protecting some sites its proved difcult to further our research. But contrary to what was once thought of as unstoppable creatures, Some have been slain and captured, The Shell has been held captive and research for years now. The slither of meat now called the tongue of greed, is said to be from the celestial body Grativus. This beast was all ways all ways said to fly high above the clouds and infamous for destroying many places.. This was the only known sacred beast to move about. As it was slaying and its tongue was removed as its head was to big to be moved. From occurring, The creatures shell is harder the diamond and seems to be still living tissue. Strangely the creature does appear to age. An extract of its blood has been used to create many powerful items. Of course the church sort this holy objects and sacfriced them to the gods. Shintra Shinmorta was the one who was able to capture this great beast, but afterward he was a different person, he was slower his eyes glazed. He soon fell victim to his younger sisters blade, who then soon became know as the The Thief of Shadows. After this the clan house was left empty but for a few worthless items and keep sakes of the family. However this has not stopped my research into this great guardians, I belive there is some kind of order to these creatures. After Some more research I belive there may be a guardian of the forest some where. Perhaps an ancient entity could quell the question of a sacred beast of the forest. The creation of the hallucinogen XRST 1 was using extracts of localized vegetables refined with aranic illusion magics. The first sample affects where not up to standards, with the victim only suffering from minor delisoins. Higher refinement and adding of strong magical energies extracted from the grinding of the shell against the stars to create polar energy. This energy is believed to be an extract from the shell its self. This drug was refined so it could be used in many ways. The original only needed the slightest touch and the victim is so lossed in their own world, there was no-way to tell what was truly real. The next test of this is to add the other extracts and create the ultimate fog wall, some belive its affects could be so powerful it could alter reality this people are delusional how could it possible affect reality.